1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to signal gain control and in particular self-calibrating gain control to correct for signal errors.
2. Description of Related Art
In signal receiving circuits, such as with RF receivers, it is meaningful to have automatic gain control to insure that a constant amplitude signal is available for processing by subsequent circuitry. Error signals in the gain control circuitry often cause abrupt changes in gain compared to what is expected and provide fluctuations in the amplified signal. These unexpected changes in the gain and the resulting changes in signal strength to subsequent downstream signal processing can be disruptive to the quality of the signal results, as could be seen with RF communications between cellular phones.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,263 B1 (Rofougaran et al.) is directed to a self-testing unit that is used to determine gain, frequency characteristics, selectivity, noise floor, and distortion behavior of a receiver and transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,310 (Mori et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,169 B2 (Mori et al.) is directed to a receiver comprising an ND converter, a controller and a variable gain amplifier that adjusts the gain of the amplifier based on an m-bit and a n-bit digital signal. U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,037 B2 (Mushirahad et al.) is directed to a method of automatic gain control in both the analog and digital domain for an incoming analog signal. U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,763 B1 (Keller et al.) discloses a method for configuring a transceiver for providing data communications via residential wiring and uses a received pulse signal to adjust gain of an input circuit. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,132 B2 (Bhattacharjee et al.) a system and method is directed to provide automatic gain control through analog and digital techniques where overall gain is monitored by a power detection circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,729 B1 (Jin et al.) is directed to an RF low noise amplifier with gain control through control of a bias circuit to generate a bias current for the amplifier to vary gain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,738 B1 (Jin et al.) is directed to an amplifier to amplify an RF signal wherein the amplifier transconductance is controlled to reduce variations in gain of the amplifier under changing conditions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,927 B2 (Kang et al.) an apparatus and method is directed to controlling gain in a communication system between a receiver and a baseband modem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,730 (Segallis et al.) is directed to an automatic gain control system comprising at least one variable gain component and a sensor for sensing signal amplitude from at least one variable gain component. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,626 B1 (Pryshy et al.) a method and apparatus is directed to compensating input threshold variations in input buffers by applying a bias to an RC calibration network. U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,761 (Ezell) is directed to a linear variable gain low noise amplifier, wherein gain is controlled through segmented resistor having controllable components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,865 (Kopmeiners et al.) is directed to an automatic gain control in which an analog amplifier is controlled by a digital signal from a digital gain control circuit. US Patent Application Publication 2001/0022821 (Ichihara) is directed to an amplitude deviation correction circuit that corrects amplitude deviation between an I and a Q signal.